Trouble for Knuckles
by xonatieox
Summary: Rouge has a decision to make: Jewelery or Sex? Which one does she get? And what does Knuckles have to say about this. This story has a funny ending. I know it's short. Sorry. Please Read and Review!


Knuckles awoke after a long nap that he hoped would last forever

Knuckles awoke after a long nap that he hoped would last forever. The moon was glowing brightly in his face as his eyes adjusted to the new lighting. He rubbed his eyes with his giant gloved hands and sighed as he glanced at the temple. The stairs looked like they doubled in height. He never felt so lazy. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he finally got the nerve to walk up the top of the temple, where the master emerald sat hovering gently in it's place. It had miraculously recovered from the Metarex battle. Knuckles was relieved at this. He lost himself in daydreams, staring into the green glory. This was his life. As pathetic as his life may be, he was usually comfortable with it, but lately he wondered what he was doing with his life. It was then and there that a common reminder appeared from the clouds.

Rouge hovered lightly, staring at the amazing gem. She wanted it so badly, though she had to admit, she wanted Knuckles almost as much. Sometimes she wondered which of them would be a finer trophy to acquire. To answer this she had a second question: Which did she value more, her love of jewels, or her love of sex?

Knuckles noticed her almost instantly. He hated her with a passion for it. He was about to yell, rant if he could, but not a word slipped off his tongue. Instead he remained silent until the bat had the courage to swoop down. She had a smirk on her face.

"Hello Knucklehead." She greeted slyly. Knuckles just returned with a look of irritation and slight anger. He always had a temper. I guess that was what she liked about him.

"Get out of here, Rouge." He warned her, keep his temper cool. Rouge cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you always greet you visitors like that?" She asked, teasingly. Knuckles felt his nerve been stomped on.

"No, just thieves." He explained, eyeing her hands and stepping between her and the master emerald. This is when he realised that she wasn't really going for the master emerald. Confusion ran through him. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was bored." She said calmly, on the spot. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

"So you came here-." Rouge cut him off with a soft kiss. When she pulled back, she tried to stop from laughing at Knuckles' expression. It was then and there that she made her decision. She walked back down the stairs of the temple, knowing he would follow.

"Rouge, what was tha-." She interrupted him again, this time, turning on her heal to push him onto the stairs. She dropped lightly on top of him, not giving him enough time to think, let alone move. She quickly kissed him and slid on her body-like suit, down to her ankles, dropping it on the stairs.

Knuckles flashed an astonished look, but not to her face. He couldn't stop staring at her ever-promising breasts. I mean, he knew they were big, but this was a shocker. In fact, it was such a shock, he felt his member rising ever so slightly. Rouge took note of this and automatically reached down, licking the tip lightly. Knuckles tipped his head back. He no longer cared about his situation nor did he care about guarding the master emerald. And we all know that's saying something. He reached for her ear and played with it. Suddenly, out of the blue, he came in Rouge's mouth. He was automatically concerned considering neither of them expected it, but he was soon impressed when he saw Rouge's face as she licked her lips.

That was quite a feat, but Rouge wasn't done. She harnessed herself quickly to Knuckles' hips, placing his now throbbing member inside of her and used her legs to push herself up and down. She dipped down and kissed his lips, but the kiss was parted by Rouge's cry of ecstasy.

"I love you, Rouge." He said in the heat of the moment, but Rouge remained quiet until Knuckles took her waist, pushing her deeply onto him. She cried out and stopped moving. Knuckles felt her fluids coming out quickly and smiled at his accomplishment. He took note of her exhaustion and decided he should take the floor. He turned on top of her and kissed her neck and trailed his kisses down to her navel, before planting another kiss on her lips. He pushed into her again, longing for more. Rouge just smiled at his eagerness and determination. He moaned with passion, but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Rouge.

Suddenly, their worst nightmare was realised.

"Knuckles, where are you?" came the voice of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, deep in the darkness. Knuckles fumbled for his shoes and gloves, turning his back to Rouge and looking for Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." He greeted, trying to keep the exhaustion, paranoia and irritation out of his voice. Sonic just looked past him, at the temple with a strange look.

"Hey, what happened to the master emerald?" Sonic asked, puzzled. Knuckles quickly turned around and saw the masrer emerald missing and the silhouette of Rouge toting the master emerald in the moonlight.

"Wait until I get my hands on that bat!"


End file.
